


Together

by Salya



Series: Fluff Challenge [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salya/pseuds/Salya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

She sighed lightly as she leaned against her right arm and the table. Near her sat her Charizard lightly rubbed his nose against her left arm. She was sitting in the Poke Center in Viridian City. Sadly this one Poke Center was used to her weak bones that they had to keep things in stock just to help her.  
  
The pink hair woman sent her Charizard a glare, only for it not to work. Which she sighed soon after. “Rubbing it won't help it faster, silly dragon.” She said lightly to him. Her dragon pokemon looked at her only to blow a puff of smoke at her, making his trainer cough lightly.  
  
After smoking lightly, she glared at him once again. “Go away, Charizard. In fact, go annoy Green at that Gym.” She told her dragon.  
  
Charizard pouted lightly then left the Center to indeed to annoy his trainer's long time boyfriend. Sadly as the dragon left, a young man walked in with a pikachu on his shoulder. He looked over and blinked his red eyes. “Seneca?”  
  
Seneca looked over at the doorway and sighed. “Hi Red...” She said lightly. She didn't see this coming, in fact she didn't even know that her best friend was in town or not.  
  
Red walked over and sighed lightly after looking at her warped up arm. “What happened this time?” He asked softly.  
  
She thought a bit. “I fell...” She said, slowly.  
  
He eyed her when his cold glare. “Over?”  
  
She sighed. “Charizard's tail...” She said, looking away.  
  
Red sighed lightly and sat at the table that she leaned against. “And does Green know of this?”  
  
She shook her head.  
  
“And why not?”  
  
She didn't want to say, in fact she didn't even think about telling Green about this. She didn't even want to have that guy worry over her even trainers battled him at the gym. So she become silent, waiting on Red to get mad.  
  
After a few minutes, Red noticed that she wasn't going to answer him, which lead him to sigh. “I guess I'll go let him know, after the battle of the day.” He said, standing up.  
  
Seneca blinked lightly and looked up at the dark haired trainer. “Don't... He don't need to know, Red.”  
  
He smirked lightly her when made her flinch lightly. “I can't allow my best rival not know since if I'm the only to know, who knows what he'll do.”  
  
She sighed lightly. “Fine. Just let him win or lose to the trainer.” She said, giving it. Oddly the pain pill she was given earlier was just now kicking it and she didn't feel like fighting. Not with Red smirking like that.  
  
His smirk disappeared and sighed. “No fun but alright.” He said, before leaving.  
  
She waited five minutes before standing up. She walked out of Center and started heading down the route to Pallet Town. She got only half way there then Charizard landed in front of her with a glare. She stood there, blinking. “I wasn't leaving you... since you know the way back...” She said slowly and softly. Yet the dragon was still glaring. She sighed lightly. “What did Red do?”  
  
Charizard lightly his glare and puffed some smoke out. He then leaned his head over and rubbed his cheek against her right cheek, making her giggle.  
  
Seneca giggled lightly and smiled lightly. “I'm sorry but I would like to get home before Red gets to Green.” She said lightly to him.  
  
The dragon nodded and walked with her to Pallet Town. He waited until she went into her house before going back to Viridian City by flying.  
  
Seneca walked up to her room and sighed lightly. She didn't understand why her mother leave her the house yet at the same time, she didn't care. She walked over to her huge room with forest green and red flame designed covers and fall backward onto it. Even with the light pain from her arm, she closed her dark blue eyes and just laid there. Within minutes, she fall asleep.  
  
30 minutes past before Green even heard of her getting hurt. He went back to his hometown and using his key, when into her house. He was slightly annoyed yet he was a bit worried too. He walked up the stairs to her room and opened the door to sigh, seeing his girlfriend asleep. “God, Seneca...” He muttered lightly as he walked over and sat on the bed near her. He reached over and lightly touched her cheek, only for her to flinch lightly and open her eyes.  
  
“Green... did you lose to the young trainer?” She asked lightly before yawning lightly.  
  
He didn't answer her yet he lean down and kissed her lightly.  
  
She blushed lightly and blinked.  
  
“Next time tell me before Red.” He said lightly before laying down against her body halfway.  
  
She blushed and sighed. “Maybe.”  
  
He sighed lightly and looked at her. “Sen, I really care for you...”  
  
She stopped him by placing a light kiss on his lips. “I know, but your a gym leader now... and its not like I plan on hurting myself.”  
  
He smirked lightly. “Sometimes I wonder.”  
  
She blinked then glared. “Meanie.”  
  
Green turned his smirk into a soft smile. “I know what my job is but still.”  
  
Seneca yawned lightly and nodded. “I understand. Don't tell Red first.”  
  
He sat up and sighed. “Not the point but your still tired. Get some more sleep and I'll be near by.”  
  
She nodded lightly as another yawn came out.  
  
End...

**Author's Note:**

> I think don't it really works with the theme but it's something newly written. Plus I wanted to play with Seneca. XD


End file.
